Befreiender Tanz
by Amruniel
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Snape entgegen aller Erwartungen die Aufforderung zum Tanz annimmt? Shortfic. Complete. Please R


**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört Rowling, nichts gehört mir schnief Ich spiele nur ein wenig mit ihnen und geb sie dann wieder zurück…

**Rating****: **PG-13

**A/N:** mhm… ja, ich weiß Snape ist OOC irgendwie… aber na ja… manchmal überkommts mich. Stellt ihn euch vor, wie er… ach lest erst mal… smile … Das ist meine erste HP-FF, also seid nicht so streng mit mir – eigentlich sollte es etwas ganz anderes werden, aber dann hat das Schicksal (oder meine Playlist) seinen Lauf genommen… Enjoy! Oh und natürlich freu ich mich über Reviews ;o)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Seine Augen glitten ruhelos über die feiernde Menge vor ihm. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen Partys einzuwenden hätte, aber diese hier war ihm ein Graus. Am liebsten wäre er auf schnellstem Weg wieder in seine Kerker gestürmt, hätte sich in seine Räumlichkeiten verzogen und dort eine Privatparty gefeiert – nur er und eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey.

Eigentlich hätte er sich freuen sollen. Es war der Ball des diesjährigen Abschlussjahrganges und ab morgen würde er nie wieder Nevilles Dummheit, Potters Arroganz, Weasleys nervtötendes Gehabe und Grangers Besserwisserei ertragen müssen. Sie alle hatten ihren Abschluss geschafft – mit Auszeichnung, wie eigentlich nicht anders zu erwarten war und würden nun ins Leben hinausgehen. Ein Leben, an dem sie scheitern würden, wie er nicht ohne Genugtuung feststellte.

Plötzlich blieb sein schweifender Blick an einer Gestalt hängen, die selbstbewusst und zielstrebig genau auf ihn zuging. Er brauchte einige Momente, um zu realisieren, wer die ausgesprochen hübsche junge Dame war, die sich ihren Weg in seine Richtung bahnte. In all den Jahren war aus Hermine Granger, der Besserwisserin von Gryffindor, eine ansehnliche Gestalt geworden. Ihren Körper hatte sie bisher erfolgreich unter den weiten Roben versteckt und auch ihr ausnehmend attraktives Gesicht war scheinbar immer unter ihren Locken verborgen gewesen. Doch heute Abend sah sie anders aus. Anders, entschlossen und vor allem erwachsen.

In dem blutroten Chiffonkleid, den hohen Schuhen und mit den zu einem lockeren Knoten hochgesteckten, glatt-gehexten Haaren sah sie dem Mädchen, das nun 7 Jahre in seinem Unterricht gesessen hatte, nicht mehr im entferntesten ähnlich.

„Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen und mit mir tanzen, Professor Snape?" selbstsicher stand sie ihm nun gegenüber, in ihren Augen war keine Spur der Furcht, die sich all die Jahre in seinem Unterricht darin abgezeichnet hatte, zu erkennen.

„Was sagt Ihnen, dass ich tanzen KANN, Miss Granger?" aus seiner Stimme troff der altbekannte Sarkasmus, doch diesmal schien er sein Ziel zu verfehlen. Statt stotternd das Weite zu suchen, blitzte ein amüsiertes Lächeln in ihren Zügen auf, bevor sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Nun, vielleicht hatte ich doch einen hellen Moment, was Hellsehen angeht, der mir sagte, dass Sie sicher mehr Talent, als die Mehrheit der sich im Raum befindlichen Tänzer, haben? Und wenn ich damit falsch liege, würde ich das gerne selber herausfinden."

_Eigentlich war Hermine über sich selbst erstaunt. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie ihrem gefürchteten Tränkeprofessor so gelassen gegenüberstehen könnte. Auf magische Weise schienen alle seine Spitzen an Treffsicherheit und Intensität verloren zu haben. Selbst seine sarkastische Antwort auf ihre Frage weckte nicht das altbekannte Furchtgefühl in ihr. Was auch immer es war, das ihn an jenem Abend ihr Selbstvertrauen gab, sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass es sie die ganze Nacht hindurch begleitete._

_War Hermine eben noch erstaunt über sich selber gewesen, verstand sie bei Professor Snapes Reaktion auf ihre Worte die Welt nicht mehr._

„Wie Sie wünschen Miss Granger, aber geben Sie mir danach nicht die Schuld, wenn der Spott der Schule, über Sie hereinbricht." Mit diesen Worten bot der Mann ihr seinen Arm an und führte sie galant in die Mitte des Raumes.

_Ungläubig ließ Hermine ihre Augen über den Mann ihr gegenüber gleiten. Würde sie nicht mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit wissen, mit wem sie gerade einen formvollendeten Tango aufs Parkett legte, niemand hätte ihr einreden können, es würde sich um Professor Severus Snape handeln._

_Nicht nur, dass er tanzte, wie sie es ihm niemals zugetraut hätte, er wirkte auch anders als sonst, auch wenn sie nicht festmachen konnte, an was es lag._

_War doch eigentlich alles so, wie es immer gewesen war. Oder zumindest beinahe._

_So wie immer war Snape von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarz gekleidet, doch anstatt des weiten, flatternden Umhanges trug er nun einen Dreiteiler, der einen gut gebauten Körper erahnen ließ; das, was aus der Ferne ausgesehen hatte, wie ungepflegte, fette Haare, waren in Wahrheit seidig glänzende, weiche Strähnen; die Augen, die ihr Gegenüber förmlich durchbohrten, waren nicht wie all die Jahre angenommen schwarz, sondern hatten die dunkelblaue Farbe einer stürmischen Gewitternacht. _

„Was starren Sie mich so an, Miss Granger? Können Sie nicht genug von meiner umwerfenden Gestalt bekommen oder brauchen sie noch etwas vor dem sie sich gruseln können?"

Ihr Blick war natürlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben und so ungern er es sich eingestand – er hatte ihn nervös gemacht. Bisher hatte keiner seiner Schüler ihn je mit einer solchen Intensität gemustert.

Natürlich wusste Severus Snape, dass auch Hermine Granger an ihm nur sehen konnte, was alle anderen ebenfalls sahen – einen verschlossenen, sarkastischen, unfreundlichen Professor, doch hatte er sich unter ihrem Blick unwohl gefühlt.

Er wusste sehr genau, welchen Ruf er in Hogwarts hatte und er war stolz darauf. In dem ganzen Schloss gab es nur eine Person, die wirklich wusste, welcher Mensch in ihm steckte. Nur Dumbledore kannte den wahren Severus Snape mit all seinen Seiten, den Dingen, die ihn ausmachten und mit all seiner Vergangenheit und Gegenwart.

Jahrelang hatte er mühsam an seinem Ruf gearbeitet, der ihm nun schon fast legendär voraus eilte. Der Respekt war ihm sicher, selbst bei Schülern, die erst einen Tag im Schloss waren.

_„Glauben Sie, ich habe Angst vor Ihnen?" _diese Frage und ein leises, offenkundig amüsiertes Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Haben Sie nicht? Noch vor kurzem, in meinen Stunden, schien es aber anders…" er dachte, mit dieser Antwort hätte er gewonnen, doch er hatte –wie schon so oft- seine Rechnung ohne ihren messerscharfen Verstand gemacht.

_„Wenn sie es genau wissen wollen – ich hatte nie Angst vor Ihnen. Die Furcht in Ihren Stunden stammte eher daher, dass ich mich in Gegenwart von Menschen, die ihre Emotionen so perfekt unter einer Maske verstecken, nicht wohl fühle. Ich habe einmal erlebt, was passiert, wenn solche Menschen ihre Maske absichtlich fallen lassen – und das war schlimm genug, doch was mir wirklich Angst macht, ist die Frage, was passiert, wenn eine diese Personen ihre Emotionen nicht mehr im Griff hat und sie plötzlich, unkontrolliert und vor allem ungewollt hervorbrechen."_

Er hatte sie erstaunt gemustert, während sie sprach. Ihre Antwort hatte ihm jeden Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Was hätte er schon erwidern sollen auf Worte, die der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Sie hatte nie miterlebt, was er gesehen hatte, doch er wusste es. Er wusste, was passierte, waren Menschen nicht mehr Herr über ihre angestauten Emotionen. Er hatte es erlebt und überlebt.

„Miss Granger, sie überraschen mich!"

_War das nun ein Kompliment gewesen? Hatte ihr Severus Snape, der gefürchtetste Lehrer dieser Schule gerade ernsthaft gesagt, sie würde ihn überraschen? Und das ganz ohne sarkastischen Unterton? Sie konnte sich nur verhört haben. Anders … nein, anders konnte sie es sich wahrlich nicht erklären. Gott sei Dank ersparte ihr das Ende des Liedes eine Antwort, die höchstens in peinlichem Gestammel geendet hätte. _

_Eigentlich war es schade, dass das Lied schon wieder vorbei war. Sie genoss es, mit ihm zu tanzen, auch wenn sie sich der verwunderten und hämischen Blicke ihrer Mitschüler durchaus bewusst war. Es kam schließlich nicht jeden Tag vor, dass jemand mit dem Tränkemeister das Tanzbein schwang._

Professor Snape war überrascht, dass das Lied so schnell verklungen war. Er wollte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen, aber er hatte es genossen, mit der neunmalklugen Granger zu tanzen. Zu lange schon, hatte er nicht mehr die Gelegenheit gehabt, dem Hobby seiner Jugend nachzugehen und wenn, dann meist mit Partnerinnen, die von Tanzen etwa soviel Ahnung hatten, wie er von der Technik der Muggel-Autos. Doch diesmal war es anders gewesen.

Er hätte es nie erwartet, aber Granger, die immer und überall widersprechen musste und ihn damit in den letzten sieben Jahren mehr als nur einmal zur Weißglut getrieben hatte, erwies sich als traumhafte Partnerin, die es sogar unerwarteter weise zulassen konnte, sich selbst fallen und dadurch von ihm führen zu lassen.

_Himmel, dieser Mann konnte tanzen. _

_Noch bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte, sich aus ihren Armen zu winden, zog sie ihn etwas näher zu sich und folgte dem Takt des langsamen Walzers, der nun erklang._

_Sieben Jahre war sie nun an dieser Schule und an keinem Abschlussball der letzten Jahre hatte sie ihn tanzen gesehen. Es konnte doch nicht nur daran liegen, dass ihn nie jemand gefragt hatte? _

_Wie auch immer – sie genoss es, mit einem erfahrenen Tänzer über den Boden zu schweben. Dies hier war doch deutlich anders, als das Gezerre und Geschiebe, das ihre Klassenkameraden veranstalteten. _

So schnell wie das erste, war auch das zweite Lied vergangen, doch diesmal war es Snape, der handelte, bevor sie loslassen konnte.

Als die ersten Takte von „Time of my life", dem Soundtrack von einem Muggelfilm, der ihn vor Jahren so begeistert hatte, dass er unbedingt tanzen lernen wollte, ertönten, wirbelte er Hermine im besten Patrick Swayze-Stil herum, so dass sie nun mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust stand. Einer seiner Arme war um ihre Taille gelegt, während der andere sanft ihren Arm um seinen Nacken legte.

„Mach die Augen zu und genieße!" _sein warmer Atem streifte ihr Gesicht während sie seiner Aufforderung nachkam. Sie spürte, wie seine Wange an ihrer Schläfe lag, langsam lief ihr Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Dass er sie einfach geduzt hatte, merkte sie gar nicht, ganz woanders waren ihre Gedanken – sie befand sich mitten in ihrem Lieblingsfilm. Schon immer hatte sie geträumt, einmal so zu tanzen, wie am Ende von „Dirty Dancing" und nun stand sie hier, in den Armen eines begnadeten Tänzers und wiegte sich sanft zu den ersten Klängen dieses wunderbaren Liedes, bereit, zu tanzen, wie sie noch nie getanzt hatte._

Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln war über Snapes Züge gehuscht, als er das Strahlen bemerkte, welches von seiner Tanzpartnerin Besitz ergriff. Scheinbar war ihr der Film genauso ans Herz gewachsen, wie ihm. __

Nun, er konnte ihr zeigen, dass die Realität manchmal genauso schön sein konnte, wie Fiktion. Er hatte all das um ihn vergessen – er hatte Hogwarts vergessen, die Schüler, die um ihn herumstanden und das tanzende Paar mittlerweile staunend beobachteten, er hatte vergessen, dass er hier ein anderer Mensch war. Dass es nicht zu ihm und seinem Ruf passte, mit einer jungen Dame, die noch vor wenigen Stunden seine Schülerin gewesen war so zu tanzen, während zwischen ihnen Funken flogen. Nein, all dies war nicht der Professor Severus Snape, den die Schüler und Lehrer von Hogwarts kannten, viel mehr war dies der junge Mann, der er einst gewesen war, bevor die Dunkelheit über sein Leben besitz ergriffen und er sich mühsam wieder freigerungen hatte.

Dieser Kampf hatte ihm viel gekostet, doch nie war es ihm schmerzhafter in Erscheinung getreten als in diesen Minuten, die er so genoss.

Die junge Frau in seinen Armen tanze nun schon seit geraumer Zeit mit geschlossenen Augen, sie ließ sich fallen, ließ sich von ihm führen und bewies ihm, dass sie sich auf ihn verließ.

„Vertraust du mir?" er hatte sie wieder in enge Tanzhaltung gezogen, ihr Kopf ruhte beinahe an seiner Brust.

_„Ja!" _sie blickte auf und ihre blauen Augen strahlten ihn vor Freude an. Er nickte ihr zu, ließ sie kurz darauf los und ging einige Schritte zurück.

_Ein Grinsen zog über ihr Gesicht, als sie verstand. Er wollte, dass sie in seine Arme sprang und sich von ihm über seinen Kopf heben ließ. Er traute es ihr zu, diese nicht ungefährliche Hebefigur zu meistern. _

_Ohne noch ein weiteres Mal zu überlegen nahm sie Anlauf und sprang…_

_Sie bekam nicht mit, wie die Schüler und Lehrer, sie sich mittlerweile um den Professor und sie versammelt hatten, die Atem anhielten, sie spürte nur die kräftigen Hände um ihre Taille und dann das Gefühl zu fliegen. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die sie über ihm schwebte und sie genoss jede Sekunde mehr, als alles in ihrem Leben zuvor._

_Erst, als sie langsam wieder heruntergelassen wurde, warf sie einen Blick auf das Gesicht ihres Tanzpartners. Das strahlende Lächeln, das seine Züge so viel weicher machte, galt nur ihr und nur sie sah es, bevor ihre Füße wieder den Boden berührten, sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlag und ihre Stirn an seine Wange lehnte. _

Er konnte kaum fassen, was gerade geschehen war. Sie hatte es tatsächlich gewagt. War ohne zu zweifeln gesprungen. Sie hatte ihm einfach vertraut.

Und nun war ihr junger Körper an seinen geschmiegt, ihre Arme lagen um seinen Nacken, er hielt sie immer noch fest umschlungen und sie bewegten sich langsam zu der Musik, ohne auf ihr Umfeld zu achten.

Es war lange her gewesen, seit er mit jemandem so nahe getanzt hatte. Er spürte jeden ihrer Atemzüge an seiner Haut, er roch den leichten Duft von Vanille, der sie umgab und fühlte ihre Finger, die sanft mit einigen Strähnen seiner Haare spielten.

In diesem Moment war es keine Schülerin mehr in seinen Armen, dies war eine erwachsene Frau, eine junge Dame, die ihn anzog, die Gefühle in ihm entfachte, die er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Er fühlte sich in die Zeit seiner Jugend zurückversetzt, als er noch regelmäßig auf Partys mit Frauen auf diese Art getanzt hatte, er fühlte sich zurückversetzt in ein glückliches Leben, in dem alle Türen für ihn offen standen…


End file.
